Te rejoindre? Oui, mais pas maintenant
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Depuis 9 mois une silhouette essaye de parler face à la stèle d'un proche disparu, mais n'y arrive pas. Aujourd'hui serait-ce différent? Arrivera-t-elle à soulager son cœur meurtri? Avant de quitter la France pour sa terre natale?


Te rejoindre? Oui, mais pas maintenant

Sources: Yuyu Hakusho + Lady Oscar

Genre: UA + Tragédie + Songfic + Romance + Family

Couple: A découvrir!

Disclaimers: °Les personnages de Yuyu Hakusho et de Lady Oscar ne sont pas à moi!

°La chanson n'est pas à moi, elle appartient à Laurence Jalbert qui s'appelle ''Chanson pour Nathan''!

°Les phrases en gras sont les paroles de la chanson!

°Les phrases en italique sont les pensées du personnage principal!

Résumé: Depuis 9 mois une silhouette essaye de parler face à la stèle d'un proche disparu, mais n'y arrive pas. Aujourd'hui serait-ce différent? Arrivera-t-elle à soulager son cœur meurtri? Avant de quitter la France pour sa terre natale?

 ** **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! C'est la première fois que je m'attaque à un crossover sur deux mangas aussi différents l'un que l'autre, mais grâce à Hahn tah Yhel, je republie ce OS car je me sentais trop mal de l'avoir supprimé! Sinon, petit défi! Qui parmi vous serait reconnaît le personnage de Yuyu Hakusho présent dans l'histoire? Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et tous!****

Chapitre unique: Te parler une dernière fois avant de partir  


Cimetière de Montparnasse à Paris, 01h14 le 17 novembre 1815

Il neige depuis le matin, le cimetière est vide de vie humaine. Vide? Non, une silhouette se tient droite devant une stèle tombale fraîchement posée. Elle n'est pas grande, à peine 1m63, elle est vêtue de noir, en habits de deuil. Elle regarde sans la voir la stèle où est gravé le nom de la personne disparue.

Pour un œil extérieur on pourrait penser que la silhouette n'est pas humaine ou qu'il s'agit d'une statue. Et pour tant la silhouette a bel et bien un cœur. Un cœur qui s'est brisé il y a de cela neuf mois.

Neuf mois que la personne qui repose dans ce cimetière est morte. Neuf mois que la silhouette vient lui rendre visite afin de lui avouer ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Neuf mois qu'elle n'arrive pas à le dire et qu'elle part.

Mais aujourd'hui semble être un jour différent. Doucement, la silhouette ouvre la bouche pour chanter.

Silhouette: **Garderai toujours en mémoire  
La peur de voir le blizzard  
Se lever et couper ton souffle court**

 _Tu m'as appris tellement de choses durant ces 20 dernières années. Et pourtant il y a une seule chose dont tu as oublié de me parler._

Silhouette: **Sous ton petit lit bizarre  
Se cachent toutes mes peurs du noir**

Doucement, elle ressert quelque chose contre son torse sans pour autant s'arrêter de chanter.

Silhouette: **Mais la plus grande  
Te voir partir avec le jour**

 _Je crois que jamais je ne comprendrais le comportement humain, malgré tes efforts._

Silhouette: **Ce qu'il y a entre moi et tes yeux  
Ne regarde que nous deux et l'espoir**

 _Pourtant, jamais je ne pourrais oublier notre rencontre. Comment le pourrais-je?_

Silhouette: **Je pose ma Vie sur ta Vie  
Et j'apprends ce qui me reste à savoir**

Vingt-deux ans auparavant, 17 novembre 1793

La silhouette se promène dans les rues de Paris, ombre parmi les ombres, regardant sans les voir les humains se diriger vers telles ou telles destinations. Soudain, un cri. Une voix de femme. Qui appelle à l'aide.

Silhouette : **Ce que je te chante  
C'est l'hymne à la Vie**

La silhouette pourrait continuer son chemin, ne pas venir en aide à la personne en danger, mais poussée par un étrange sentiment, elle se rend vers la rue mal famée d'où provient la voix de femme et elle entend trois voix d'hommes.

Écœurement, voilà le sentiment qu'elle ressent sur sa langue en voyant les trois hommes regarder la jeune fille avec dans les yeux une lueur qui prévoit qu'ils vont ''s'amuser'' avec la jeune fille si elle n'intervient pas. Ce qu'elle fait.

Les trois hommes sont rapidement mis K.O. par la silhouette qui ne les a pas tués.

Silhouette : **L'hymne au courage  
À tout ce que ça t'a pris**

En tournant la tête vers la jeune fille, la silhouette la découvre à terre, du sang s'échappant d'une plaie à la tête. Soupirant, la silhouette hésite. Doit-elle amener la jeune fille à l'hôpital le plus proche?

Après une brève hésitation et ne comprenant pas le sentiment qui lui serre le cœur, la silhouette prend tendrement la jeune fille dans ses bras et court vers l'unique médecin qu'elle connaît.

Silhouette: **Pour rester debout  
Au milieu d'un grand remous  
D'un grand remous**

Arrivée à destination, la silhouette entre à l'intérieur de la maison sans frapper.

-Hé, crétin de Ningen! appelle-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Le ''surnommé'' sort de sa bibliothèque, pas très enchanté de retrouver chez lui la silhouette. Alors qu'il comptait la renvoyer, il voit la jeune fille dans les bras de la silhouette, et plus précisément le sang qui coule le long des bras de la silhouette.

-Oh, mon Dieu! se signe le médecin. T'avais promis de ne pas tuer des humains, bordel!

-Abruti, c'est pas moi qui l'ai blessé. réplique la silhouette d'une voix dure qui s'adoucit en regardant l'évanouie dans ses bras. Soigne-la, s'il te plaît.

Silhouette: **Ce que je te chante  
C'est l'hymne à l'Amour**

Le Docteur accepte la requête de la silhouette, il lui fait signe de le suivre jusqu'à son cabinet où la silhouette dépose tendrement l'évanouie sur la table.

Durant trois heures le Docteur fait de son mieux pour guérir la jeune fille que son amie la silhouette a sauvée in-extremis d'une bande de violeurs. Pour faire cesser l'écoulement de sang la silhouette utilise ses pouvoirs pour faire chauffer à blanc la lame d'un petit couteau que le médecin pose sur la plaie.

Toujours inconsciente la jeune fille hurle de douleur, mais ne se réveille pas pour autant. La silhouette l'a retenue par les épaules afin qu'elle ne tente pas de s'échapper durant les soins.

Silhouette: **Le seul,**

 **Le vrai**

 **Celui qui dure toujours**

Lorsqu'il a terminé, le Docteur indique une chambre où la silhouette peut amener la blessée pour qu'elle puisse dormir. Ce qu'approuve la silhouette qui se dirige vers la chambre où elle couche avec une grande délicatesse la jeune fille.

Silhouette: **À donner des haut-le-cœur  
Comme dans un grand remous**

-Dors, petite. dit-elle d'une voix douce tout en lui caressant la joue droite. Tu es en sécurité.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Silhouette: **Puis vient le blanc de mémoire  
Les pages qui manquent à ton histoire**

 _Jamais, je ne pourrais oublier ton réveil, ta surprise en me découvrant, tes questions sur le comment tu étais arrivée ici alors que tu te trouvais dans une ruelle sale quelques heures plus tôt._

 _Moi qui ai horreur des humains et de leurs manies de parler sans arrêt, j'ai été surpris de m'entendre te répondre d'une voix calme. Je ne t'ai pas caché que je suis un Démon venu au Nigenkai pour retrouver ma sœur disparue._

Silhouette: **Ne pas savoir si l'avenir voudra de toi**

 _Étrangement tu n'as pas eu peur de moi, tu m'as remercié en me souriant, d'un sourire si doux que j'ai parfaitement senti mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine, mais je n'ai rien montré. Je connaissais mal les sentiments à l'époque, mais maintenant je peux te dire que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi._

Silhouette: **Voilà que je touche à peine  
Avec mes tonnes de ''Je t'aime''**

 _Alors que j'allais te laisser entre les mains de mon seul ami Ningen, tu m'as retenu par le bras, me demandant de ne pas partir et quel était mon prénom._

Silhouette: **Moi qui croyais tenir le monde  
À bout de bras**

 _Moi qui voulais retrouver au plus vite ma sœur, je suis resté. Rapidement, ta présence m'est devenue précieuse. Moi qui croyais que mon cœur était mort, je le découvrais en train de battre comme un fou lorsque j'étais à tes côtés._

Silhouette: **Je tire les fils qui retiennent  
Ta vie fragile à la mienne**

 _Je lisais dans tes yeux que tu ressentais la même chose que moi. Que lorsque l'un de nous était loin de l'autre on se sentait incomplet._

Silhouette: **Repose ta Vie sur ma Vie  
Apprends-moi ce qui me reste à savoir**

 _Durant deux ans nous avons apprit à nous connaître, j'ai appris ta vie, je t'ai confié la mienne et ce que cela implique. Jamais, tu n'as trahi ma confiance. Comme jamais je ne pouvais te laisser ne serait-ce qu'une minute quand tu étais seule chez toi._

 _Jusqu'à ce soir où tu m'as embrassé après que j'ai chassé les mêmes hommes qui avaient tenté de te faire du mal. Je me souviens que tu as vite rougi de ton audace, mais je t'avais répondu par un autre baiser tout aussi maladroit que le tien._

 _Ces baisers étaient le meilleur moyen pour nous dire « Je t'aime »._

Silhouette: **L'hymne au courage  
À tout ce que ça t'a pris**

 _Jusqu'au jour où tu me fis part du fait que ta grande sœur de cœur souhaitait me rencontrer. Je savais qui elle était, Oscar-François de Jarjayes Colonel de la Garde Française._

Silhouette: **Pour rester debout  
Au milieu d'un grand remous  
D'un grand remous**

 _La rencontre reste floue dans ma mémoire, je me rappelle vaguement que tu m'avais demandé de fermer les yeux. Bien que tu détestais mentir, je t'ai obéi, faisant croire à ton entourage que j'étais né aveugle._

Silhouette: **Ce que je te chante  
C'est l'hymne à l'Amour**

 _J'avais senti dans l'air qu'André était malheureux. Il m'avait confié, en vous laissant Oscar et toi seules au salon, qu'il était amoureux de son amie depuis des années, mais qu'à cause de sa condition il ne pourrait jamais l'épouser._

La silhouette eut un pauvre sourire triste masqué par sa capuche. _Finalement, il a_ _su trouver le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à Oscar. Bien qu'ils soient morts, 14 ans plus tôt, n'est-ce pas le plus important, mon Amour?_

Silhouette: **Le seul,**

 **Le vrai**

 **Celui qui dure toujours**

La silhouette repense à ce jour si spécial, un an après la mort des deux amants, de sa demande en mariage. La jeune fille avait fondu en larmes, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux luisant de bonheur et de joie. Elle s'était jeté dans les bras de la silhouette en criant un « Oui! » puissant d'émotions.

La silhouette en avait averti son ami de l'heureuse nouvelle, sûre que le Docteur allait tomber des nues en l'apprenant. Et c'est ce qui arriva. Le Docteur n'en crut pas ses oreilles, il charia même la silhouette qui s'amusa à lui brûler le popotin ce qui provoqua les hurlements stridents du Docteur!

Silhouette: **À donner des haut-le-cœur  
Comme dans un grand remous**

La silhouette referme la bouche, ne faisant aucun gestes pour faire cesser la cascade de larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. Elle continue de se souvenir, bien que se souvenir soit pour elle un crève-cœur.

Le mariage a été célébré le jour de Noël, date anniversaire d'Oscar qui aurait eu 35 ans! A part le Docteur et le Général de Jarjayes, il n'y eut pas d'autres témoins à la cérémonie. Le mariage fut simple, mais magnifique par la beauté des deux mariés bien que la silhouette dut (encore une fois) prétendre être né aveugle dans un pays étranger à la France.

Pour leur voyage de noces les deux amoureux avaient pris le bateau pour se rendre à Venise où pour la première fois de leur vie ils s'unirent charnellement avec douceur, lenteur, tendresse et passion.

En revenant au pays, ils apprirent que la Royauté était tombée et que tous les nobles avaient quitté la France. Sauf le Docteur et le Général Jarjayes.

Pour la sécurité de sa jeune épouse la silhouette avait décidé qu'ils ne se mêleraient pas de la politique du pays s'ils ne voulaient pas finir par perdre la tête, mais il l'autorisa à être la dernière personne avec qui l'ancienne Reine put parler avant son exécution prévue pour le 16 octobre 1793 soit 2 ans avant les 10 ans du futur petit Louis XVII.

Pendant vingt ans le couple avait travaillé dur pour vivre une vie paisible, à l'abri du besoin la silhouette ne se faisait connaître de personne car elle ne voulait pas que sa femme subisse des moqueries à propos de sa petite taille à lui jusqu'au jour où sa bien-aimée lui apprit qu'elle était enceinte de 3 mois. Ce que le Docteur avait confirmé avec un grand sourire idiot aux lèvres.

La silhouette s'est montrée plus qu'heureuse devant la nouvelle, elle se souvient d'avoir embrassé sa femme avec passion (bon, il avait du monter sur la table, mais qu'importe), eux qui croyaient être tous deux stériles. La grossesse se passa à merveille, néanmoins la silhouette apprit qu'une femme enceinte peut avoir des envies aussi surprenantes qu'inattendues que ce soit le jour ou la nuit!

Bien sûr, le futur père comblait la moindre demande de sa femme, lui assurant lorsqu'il la voyait déprimer ou pleurer qu'elle n'était pas grosse, qu'elle était magnifique, que le bébé serait lui aussi très beau lorsqu'il viendrait au monde. Et l'enfant vint au monde, le jour-même du Printemps où les fleurs commencent à s'ouvrir et à répandre leurs parfums sucrés et enivrants. C'était le 7 février 1813 à neuf heures du matin.

Lors de sa venue au monde l'enfant créa la surprise au sein de la famille. Le Docteur s'évanouit en découvrant la chevelure couleur glacier du nourrisson de même que quatre mèches vertes turquoises lui retombant sur le côté gauche du visage! La deuxième cause à son évanouissement est que le corps du bébé est froid au lieu d'être chaud, mais contre toute attendes le nouveau-né pleure à grands cris, signe de sa bonne santé! Pour le jeune père, il n'avait pas de doute: Son fils est, comme lui, un Koorime!

-Un Homme de glace si vous préférez. avait-il expliqué à son ami (qui l'avait regardé comme un poisson hors de l'eau) et à sa femme. Les Koorime est un peuple vivant reclus dans son pays de neige et de glace où seules les filles ont droit à la vie. Les mâles sont jeté du haut d'une falaise quelques instants après la naissance. J'en suis un, mais mon pouvoir est la maîtrise du feu, alors j'avoue être étonné que mon fils soit de l'élément de la glace.

Le jeune père n'avait rien caché à sa femme. Il lui avait déjà raconté d'où il provenait, ce qu'était le Makaï ainsi que toutes les races différentes de Démons qui y habitent. Mais il n'avait pas parlé des Démons-Renards. L'heureux papa avait sourit en rendant le nouveau-né à sa mère qui lui avait donné le sein.

-N'est-ce pas dangereux que sa peau soit si froide comparée à la mienne? avait demandé, inquiète, la jeune mère tout en allaitant son enfant.

Le jeune père avait secoué de la tête avec un fin sourire rassurant.

-Sa température peut te sembler froide puisque tu es humaine, mais les Koorime de pur race ont la peau beaucoup plus froide. Je ne dis pas que tu pourrais mourir de froid en voulant lui serrer la main, mais tu contrasteras assez vite la différence de température entre vos deux organismes.

Mais comme chacun le sait toute histoire, si heureuse soit-elle, a une fin. Et l'histoire des heureux parents se termina par la mort de la jeune mère, alors que leur petit garçon avait fêté ses 2 ans 8 mois plutôt.

La Mort avait attaqué la jeune mère sous la forme d'une puissante toux qui malgré les soins de l'ami de la silhouette se transforma rapidement en pneumonie qui se révéla la plus forte. En seulement 20 jours la jeune mère rendit son dernier soupir à Dieu entourée de son époux, de son fils et du docteur.

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie la silhouette pleura, mais contrairement à la première fois qui était due à la naissance de son fils, cette fois-ci ce sont des larmes de chagrin, de tristesse et de peine qui roulent sur ses joues.

Incapable de la soutenir, ses jambes la lâchent, mais la silhouette ne pose pas ses mains au sol, serrant contre elle le petit corps chaud de Vie de son enfant. La silhouette n'entend pas les paroles maladroite de condoléances de son ami qui lui serre amicalement l'épaule.

C'est en état de choc que la silhouette se relève, se retourne, ne répondant pas aux questions de son ami après lui avoir remis l'enfant. Courant à grande vitesse, la silhouette sort son sabre de son fourreau et elle tranche tout ce qu'elle voit, mais ne blesse aucun humain de façon grave. Elle assomme seulement ceux dont la tête ne lui plaît pas.

Arrivé au cœur d'une forêt, le mari en deuil s'arrête de courir, mais décharge son trop plein d'émotions en de violents coups de poings sur le tronc d'un chêne pris au hasard. N'utilisant pas ses pouvoirs le jeune père frappe, encore, encore et encore jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit où il tombe à genoux, sans force, les larmes roulant toujours.

-Pour…quoi? murmure-t-il, le cœur brisé. S'il y a vraiment un Dieu sur Terre, pourquoi m'avez-vous pris mon trésor, ma femme?

Mais comme il s'y attendait, aucunes réponses ne lui vient. Se relevant, les mains en sang, les os de ses mains brisés, il est retourné chez lui où il a découvert toutes les vieilles du village présentant leurs condoléances à son ami.

Refermant les yeux, le jeune père a laissé la fatigue l'emporter dans un sommeil sans rêves au côté de son fils dormant à poings fermés dans les bras de son père.

-Lorsque je repris connaissance, le Doc' avait soigné mes mains, mais mon cœur reste détruit. Personne ne pourra te remplacer. reprend le père endeuillé. Tu étais la seule humaine à m'avoir appris à aimer, à m'ouvrir aux autres. À aimer la vie comme toi tu l'aimais. Durant 22 ans, j'ai souris, ris, pleuré, aimé. Ton sourire, ta gentillesse, ton rire de cristal, ton visage d'Ange, ta voix de velours, ta délicatesse, ton cœur pur...Tout ton être m'a métamorphosé. Maintenant, je découvre le goût amer de l'absence qui ne me quitte pas, comme les Ténèbres qui sont revenues, mais je sais qu'elles ne gagneront pas ce combat car Toya est avec moi, que grâce à lui, je ne peux oublier ce que j'ai vécu. Non…Ce que nous avons vécu.

De son bras droit, la silhouette tient son fils endormi contre son torse tandis que la gauche se met à caresser tendrement la stèle froide.

-Attends-moi, mon Ange. murmure-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Je…te rejoindrai.

Alors que ses larmes ne se sont pas taries, le jeune veuf caressa amoureusement le prénom gravé dans la pierre.

-Je t'aimerai toujours…Rosalie…

 ** **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit Crossover? En vous remerciant de l'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas les rewiens, s'il vous plaît!****


End file.
